jamesbondfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blofeld's Double
Blofeld's Double is a minor villain in 1971 film Diamonds Are Forever. He is portrayed by stuntman Max Latimer. Film biography Aware that Bond will be searching for him, Ernst Stavro Blofeld decides to alter his appearance. As insurance, Blofeld also decides to try and create doppelgangers of himself. Blofeld hires a team of plastic surgeons to perform the plastic surgery on some willing henchmen, to transform them into clones of himself. However, Bond's mission to find Blofeld forces Blofeld to accelerate his plans, sooner than he had planned. Blofeld argues with his plastic surgeon, to complete a plastic transformation by the end of the day. That night, the surgeons prepare one of Blofeld's henchman, and they begin the procedure, by immersing him in mud bath. It is unclear what the purpose of the mud bath is, in relation to the procedure. The henchman lies down in the mudbath, as the surgeons gently smear mud over his face. Once they complete this, they depart the room for a few moments, presumably because their shift has ended. A new surgeon arrives to take over from the other surgeons, oversee the rest of the surgery, but this is in fact James Bond, in disguise, having covertly broken into Blofeld's secret compound. Bond enters into the mud bath chamber, and assumes that the coast is clear, before removing his surgeon's gown and face mask. However, the henchman is actually fully aware of this. His eyes instantly dart to the new intruder. Slowly, a gun barrel emerges from the mud; the henchman has sneakily brought a pistol into the mud bath with him, to protect himself. However, before the henchmen has time to open fire, Bond turns over, and sees the henchman raising the pistol, up out of the mud bath. Bond quickly runs to the mud bath, and pulls on a cord, connected to a giant metal vat, that sits above the mud bath. Bond then dives for cover, out of the henchman's line of sight. Before the henchman has time to sit upright in the mud bath, a stream of liquefied mud gushes out of the overhead vat, into the mud bath and begins to overwhelm him. He splutters and is completely helpless, as the mud bath fills up. He groans and flails around but the falling mud is too heavy, and he is suddenly buried under it, suffocating within seconds. The overhead vat empties, and Bond stands upright again. He gently places a hand under the mud, and pulls up the man's face, out of the muck. He finds a crude water-pistol and sprays the corpse's face. Expecting to see Blofeld, Bond is disappointed to see he has killed someone else, and lets go of the man's face, letting it sink back under the mud. Bond is caught, seconds later, by Blofeld and two guards. They are too late to stop Bond from killing the test subject, but Blofeld remarks that the man would have become a clone within just a matter of days, if Bond hadn't killed him. Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Film characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Diamonds Are Forever characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters played by stunt performers